Study With Me
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: After an exhausting day of NEWTs lessons, all James wants to do is relax. However, Lily has other ideas. Fluff. Het.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP, I just like inviting the characters over for tea and biscuits.  
A/N: Just a fluffy James/Lily one shot I thought of while I should have been revising for a French test.**

**

* * *

**

James entered the Heads' Common Room after a tiring day of school work and Head duties, with the intention of going to bed early at the front of his mind. He kicked off his shoes in the little alcove, his tie and robes following soon after, along with his bag. He now only wore his shirt, trousers and socks, and as he shuffled lazily further into the room, he reached a hand up to ruffle his hair.

However, his hand never made it's goal, as it dropped to his side moments later. He froze, his eyes wide behind his glasses and mouth open. All around the walls, charts, notes, and long pieces of parchment of writing were scattered around, littering every possible inch. Books covered all surfaces, and piled up on the floor on both sides of the sofa, even around the back of it.

"You'd better close your mouth before a fly gets in," a familiar, feminine voice said. In his shock, James had failed to notice the Head Girl – less formally known as his girlfriend – Lily Evans in the midst of the clutter, on the chocolate brown sofa, head bent low over a book. James closed his mouth.

"Don't you think you're over-doing it a bit, Love?" he asked, looking at the wall nearest him. Small, brightly-coloured, square pieces of flimsy parchment (is this was Lily called 'paper'?) were stuck in all the tiny spaces between the charts and book-length notes Lily had taken over the course of the past two years.

"No, I don't, NEWT's are important," she sniffed.

James ignored her. The little pieces of "paper", he realised, contained notes, small and often humorous.

_Don't forget – study comes first! (Yes, James, even before Quidditch, Marauders and chocolate)_, read one of them, a vibrant pink, while a green one said, _James, look, I know it's hard, BUT IF YOU WANT TO SCRAPE AT LEAST AN 'A' IN ANY OF YOUR NEWTS, THEN SIT THE HELL DOWN AND CRACK OPEN A BOOK FOR ONCE!_ He chuckled and continued reading.

_If you've dotted the "i"'s and crossed the "t"'s, then you may do whatever you please!_

"Okay, Lils, you stole that one from the Homework Planner you gave me for Christmas last year."

"Does that mean you use it?"

"No, it fell open when I threw it at Padfoot."

"Lovely. Nice to know my presents are being put to good cause." It scared James slightly that there was no hint of sarcasm in that sentence, but he let it pass and turned his attention back to the notes.

_Oh, James, your reaction to my "decorating" is so amusing. You know that, right?_ said a yellow note, earning a raised eyebrow from James. It was freaky how Lily could predict his reactions to things. He moved onto the next note, on another pink piece.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_I'd hate to spend my time,_

_Studying with you!_

_But I must do, you see,_

_'Else you won't study at all,_

_Which will only result,_

_In your downfall!_

_And because I love you,_

_I must educate you well,_

_So study with me, James,_

_I promise not to tell._

He chuckled again, and jumped when he felt arms snake around his middle and a chin rest on his shoulder. He relaxed and leant into Lily's hug.

"Enjoy my poem?" she asked lightly, looking at the pink paper that it was written on.

"Very much so," he replied. "But that doesn't mean to say I'll study with you."

He regretted saying it instantly, because her hug turned into a vice-grip, in which he struggled for breath.

"Let … me … go," he wheezed.

She smirked sadistically. "What do you say?"

"I'll … study … with you. Let … me … go!"

"What's the magic word."

"Please!"

"Please, _what_?"

"_Please let … me go … Lily!_"

"That's better," Lily said happily, loosening her grip. He rubbed his stomach and mock-frowned at her.

"That hurt, you know! I could report you for abusing me."

"Ooh, is that a threat, Potter?" she taunted, dancing backwards and skirting around all the books and parchment until there was a safe distance, a sofa, and a ton of books between the two Heads.

"Yup. Come here, Missy, I'm very cross with you."

"What are you; my arrogant boyfriend or controlling father?"

He shrugged, and dodged through the books carefully towards her, a mad glint in his eye. She fought back laughter as she tried to get away, but he flung himself at her, sending both of them to the floor. Straddling her legs, he pressed his fingers against her stomach and began tickling her. Shrieking with laughter and writhing beneath him, she begged him to stop.

"Stop! … Please! … _Stop!_ James … James, stop!" she shrieked.

"What's the magic word?" he teased

"Please!" she gasped, thrashing desperately.

"Nope."

She glared at him. "_Avada bloody Kedavra!_"

He laughed and tickled her harder, making her thrashing and writhing wilder and her shrieking louder. "Feisty."

"Let me go, you … idiot!" she squealed. As she flailed her arms around madly, she ended up hitting him. He yelled in pain at the contact on his cheek and pinned her arms to the floor. Breathing heavily, she glared at him. "Let me go."

"No."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, you had better sleep with your eyes open, James Potter."

He smirked. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Pick one," she said, fighting a smile.

"You know, Lils, this is why I love you," he said, openly grinning down at her.

"You know, Potter," she replied calmly. "This is why I _shouldn't _love you."

"But do you?"

"Yeah. Silly me."

"Silly you, indeed."

* * *

**A/N: I made up that poem, and I'm actually insanely proud of it. I expected it turn out REALLY crap, and it only turned out slightly crap. Right?**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
